Cable and pulley mechanisms are known per se for centuries. However, attempts to use such mechanisms for precise orientation of large objects have met with difficulties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,843 to Roland H. Knapp recites a highly-stiffened, dual-axle antenna tracking pedestal for a satellite tracking station. In another example and for the same purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,388 to Douglas E. Wood divulges a support system for a solar concentrator with motors that drive sprocket wheels through a chain. It would be beneficial to provide a solution for precisely orienting large size structures and equipment by use of simple and low cost means.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0019330 A1 by Charles Wolfersberger, discloses a motor driven pulley cable tangentially engages a mounting plate for directional orientation of a load such as magnetic elements. US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0052607 A1 to Glen A. Dwornik et al., divulges a drive unit that propels a driving pulley to transfer motion to a drum via a flexible wire, to rotate an antenna assembly.